


I’m R̶o̶y Daisy

by CTFMeister



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Crossdressing, Hypnosis, M/M, trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTFMeister/pseuds/CTFMeister
Summary: Robin just hypnotized Marth into believing he was Princess Peach and his lover, but now he has to cover his tracks. So what does he do when Roy also discovers his secret? (A continuation to The Hypnosis of Princess M̶a̶r̶t̶h̶ Peach)





	I’m R̶o̶y Daisy

“Umm… I can explain?”

Sweat poured profusely down Robin’s face. In front of him, stood his wife Lucina bearing a look of both disgust and confusion as she gazed upon a totally pantless Robin and an exposed Marth laying down on Peach’s bed while wearing pink lingerie.

“What the name of Naga is going on here?” Lucina asked, pure unadulterated anger in her voice. She firmly placed her hand on her sword handle, ready to unsheathe at any moment. 

It was over for him. There was no way to recover from this. He wanted to explain to her that it wasn’t what it looked like. But it was exactly what it looked like. He’d just had sexual intercourse with Marth dressed as Princess Peach. There truly was no other possible answer for what had just happened in this room. Nevertheless, Robin was still a tactician, so god damn him if he didn’t at least try to get himself out of this situation.

“Er- Lucina! You see… When I got here, Marth was covered in Princess Peach’s clothes! So, I started undressing him and he thought it was some sort of game and he started to undress me! So really, it’s just a big misunderstanding.” Robin said nervously, anxiously fiddling his fingers while hoping she’d taken the bait.

That’s when he saw it, a sudden glimmer of hope. Lucina cocked her eyebrow up, as if she was actually considering what he’d said as a real possibility. Robin mentally pumped his fist. He could do this. He could totally do this. All he had to do now was keep the story going and maybe he could get out of this scot-free. 

“Oh Lucina dear…”

A chill went down Robin’s spine as soon as he heard Marth’s high-pitched voice resonate from behind him. 

“There’s no reason to be upset.” ‘Peach’ continued. “If you were actually able to pleasure your husband, he wouldn’t need to come to me for release.”

Robin’s heart sank to the ground, his head turning down to the floor in fear. He was fucked. There was definitely no coming back from this. Slowly lifting his face back up, Robin was met with Lucina’s deathly glare. Her face was painted pure red, boiling over with unsurmountable amounts of anger. Without second though, she quickly unsheathed her sword.

“I’m going to fucking kill you!” Lucina yelled out, as she bolted towards Robin.

Raising her sword in the air, Lucina swiped it down towards Robin with all the force she could muster up. Fortunately for Robin though, his reflexes were fast enough that he was able to catch Lucina’s arms mid swipe, preventing her from slicing him in half.

“Lucina please!” Robin pleaded desperately. “I know it looks bad, but I swear it really is just a big misunderstanding.”

“You just had sex with them!” Lucina retorted.

“I did not-”

“Yes, and it was the best sex he’s ever had!” ‘Peach’ added, interrupting Robin before he could defend himself.

“GYAHHHHHH!!!” Lucina shrieked at the top of her lungs, summoning all the force she could to push her arms down even harder.

“Lucina, LUCINA!” Robin tried to appease her. “Yes, I had sex with Marth.” 

“Grrrrr…” Lucina growled at the thought.

“But! It was for a very good reason! He um… He-” Robin gulped. “He looked very attractive wearing Princess Peach’s clothes.”

“GRAAAAAHHH” Lucina kept pushing down against Robin with the strength of the exalt blood that coursed through her veins, until the tactician could hold her force no longer and the two fell down onto the ground.

Robin quickly shook his head, trying to orient himself from the fall. Now he was laying down on the ground, with Lucina sitting on top of him. Noticing this change in positioning, Lucina once again lifted her sword up and brought it crashing down onto Robin, but just like before the tactician was able to stop her at the right time.

“Look! Ok, I’m sorry Lucina!” Robin relented. “I’m sorry I cheated on you with Marth.”

“Cheated on me? Do you really think that’s the problem here?” Lucina asked furiously.

“Huh?” Robin said, clearly confused.

“You just had gay sex with my great ancestor!” She continued. “The Hero-King Marth! A man who’s been adored and idolized for centuries by my family and my country. You turned him into a dull-headed bimbo slut and fucked him! Do you know how humiliating that is? Do you know how much you’ve sullied the name of the Hero-King?”

She sighed. “And not only that, I’m also partially responsible for this. Oh Naga, if people were to find out I allowed this, I… I would be executed! Burnt at the stake! Only then I would be able to pay for my crimes…” Lucina looked away to the distance, all glimmer gone from her eyes.

“It’s ok!” Robin piped up. “Nobody has to find out! We can just keep this a secret.”

“Oh, we will keep this a secret alright…” Lucina said, anger boiling up in her face as she focused on Robin again. “A secret you’re going to take to your grave!”

With that, Lucina struggled free of Robin’s grasp. She raised her sword in the air once more and then sent it crashing down towards him. “HYAHHHH” She screamed with a thunderous roar.

In a moment of panic Robin lifted his arms to cover his face and closed his eyes. He’d lived a good life up to now. He’d met a ton of friends, won a bunch of battle, had sex with a crossdressing Hero-King and even gotten invited to an interdimensional tournament. Hopefully the afterlife would be as kind to him as his current one. And then…

THUNK!! A large bumping sound rang out into the air. Not really the sound Robin was expecting, considering it should’ve sound of a blade slicing his body in half, but what did he know? He was dead. Not only that, but his death was also surprisingly painless. He’d always thought that his end would be long a painful, struggling his best to stay alive as he fought to the bitter end against some brigand or dark deity. But he didn’t even feel any part of Lucina’s blow. Maybe he’d died super fast.

…

…

He wasn’t dead, was he?

Robin slowly opened his eyes to see Lucina still sitting on top of him. She bore an angry expression, though her sword was no longer inches away from his face. Maybe she’d had a change of heart? He raised his hand to ask her, but before he could even get a word out Lucina promptly plopped down onto the ground, falling completely unconscious. 

“Wha-?” Robin’s eyes widened in surprise. 

Looking over to where Lucina once was, Robin found Marth standing tall before him, a dented frying pan in his hand.

“Robi, is she always like this?” ‘She’ asked. “Sometimes I wonder why you decided to marry her…”

With a look of joy in his face, Robin quickly sprang up and gave Marth a hug. 

“Oh Marth! Thank you so much, you save my life!” He exclaimed.

Marth blushed, his penis hardening a bit. “I-i-i-it’s nothing! I w-would do anything for my Robi~”

“Although if you call me Marth one more time you’re going to be the next one to get hit by this frying pan.” ‘Peach’ said in a stern tone. 

Robin giggled. “Oh alright, ‘Peach’. I’m sorry I’ve been calling you Marth for so long.” He said facetiously.

And in that moment, all was instantly forgiven. At this point her lovely Robi had been calling her Marth all day, so hearing him call him Peach for once made her heart stir.

“So, what shall we do with her then?” ‘Peach’ asked.

“I’m not sure… But I do know she’s probably going to be angrier when she wakes up…” Robin replied, thinking deeply. “I don’t want to harm her or anything though. I just want her to understand that I might have gotten a bit carried away and made a mistake.”

‘Peach’ frowned at the thought. She didn’t really appreciate the magic that happened in this room a few minutes ago being called a mistake. Meanwhile, Robin closed his eyes and rubbed his chin pensively. If only he had a way to make people more understanding… More agreeable… More open to suggestion… Robin’s eyes bolted wide open.

Lucina slowly opened her eyes as she started waking up. Her head buzzed terribly, a parting headache fogging up her mind while her eyes adjusted to take in her surroundings. What had happened to her? The last thing she remembered was… Something with Robin? But that’s it. And now for some reason she felt absolutely dreadful, like someone had hit her with one of those hammers that randomly appeared in the tournament. Sighing, Lucina tried to take her hand up to massage her aching head, but instead she found that her arm was completely immobilized.

“What the-” Lucina breathed out in confusion.

She then tried to move her other arm but realized that this one too was stuck. Lucina began to struggle with her body. She tried to stand, but it was to no avail. Its as if she was… She tied up. That’s when she looked down and saw it. Wrapped tightly around her body was a rope, connecting her to the chair she was sitting on while her arms were stuck behind her back.

“What is going on?!” She shouted in distress.

“Oh, you’re finally awake!”

A gasp left Lucina’s mouth as she heard Robin’s voice. Maybe he’d know what was happening.

“Hey Robin, what-” Lucina’s thought halted in its track, her heartbeat stopping for just a second.

For behind Robin she saw her great ancestor Marth, wearing Princess Peach’s clothes. A part of her immediately thought it was a nightmare. Maybe a part of her hoped that it was a nightmare. But as the sight of the Hero-King in a dress was burned into Lucina’s eyes, memories of the events that occurred just a few moments ago began to pour into her mind. In a blink of an eye, all of her pain and confusion transformed into unmitigated rage.

“Robin, you dastard! I’m going to kill you!” She yelled out in anger, trying to struggle out of her constraints with all the strength she could muster.

“Now, now Lucina. Why don’t we calm down and try to talk about this?” Robin suggested.

“There’s nothing to talk about here, Robin. You will be punished for your sins.” Lucina responded without remorse. “Now release me so I can impose divine punishment upon you.”

“See, this is why I tied you up. You’re way too heated about this.” Robin commented calmly. “Look, Luci. I didn’t mean for this to get so messed up. It’s just- It’s like I got a new toy and I really wanted to enjoy it, so I got a bit carried away. I’m sorry I brought dishonor to your family or what have you. I promise I won’t do it again.”

“Ok, apology accepted.” She replied.

“Wait, rea-?” 

“NO OF COURSE NOT!” Lucina howled, interrupting Robin. “Did you really think I would just forgive you if you gave a flimsy apology?! You didn’t just cheat on me, you cheated on everyone that believed in the Hero-King!” She sighed. “Marth is… Marth is someone who is very important to me. Many nights when I felt like everything was lost or that my journey was futile, I would think about the Hero-King’s great quest. His bravery, his strength, his kindness… If it weren’t for him I don’t think I would’ve had the courage to try and save my world…”

Silence filled the room, Lucina somberly staring at the floor.

“That’s why I can’t have you defile Marth like this!” She yelled out, reenergized. “I’m sorry, but the only acceptable punishment for this is death!”

A loud sigh left Robin’s mouth. “Well, I tried.”

With a look of disappointment on his face, he reached towards his pocket and pulled out a small golden compass hanging on a chain. At first the gesture seemed strange to Lucina, but as soon as she realized what it was for she reeled back against the chair.

“You wouldn’t dare…” She said incredulously. 

“I’m sorry but this is the only way.” He answered plainly. “Maybe if we’d come to some reasonable compromise I wouldn’t have to resort to this, but I don’t want to get murdered.”

“Are you being serious?!” Lucina asked. “This wouldn’t have happened in the first place if you didn’t hypnotize Marth and now you’re also going to hypnotize me!?”

“Don’t worry! I won’t make you do anything dumb, like Marth.” Robin reassured her. “I just wanna make it so that you’re not mad with me. Now if you’ll just focus on this compass…”

Robin hung the compass a few inches in front of Lucina’s face, slowly wagging it from left to right. But Lucina wasn’t having any of it. She quickly closed her eyes and slunk back into her seat. 

“I’m not going to let you do this!” She shouted with confidence.

“Oh, Lucina… Don’t make this harder than it needs to be.” Robin implored. “Peach?”

‘Peach’ gave a faint nod and walked behind Lucina. She knelt down and placed her hands on the princess’ head, prying her eyes open by force.

“GYAHH!” Lucina cried out. “You! Can’t-!”

“Now, now Lucina. Just focus on the compass, okay?” Robin said soothingly.

The compass rocked left and right in front of Lucina’s face. She did as much as possible to prevent eye contact with it, looking in other directions and trying to struggle away from ‘Peach’s’ grasp as best she could. But the object always sat there in the corner of her eye, swaying rhythmically without any care for her intentions. 

And the more she tried to ignore it, the more appealing the prospect of following it became. It was as if it was beckoning to her, softly calling for Lucina to let her apprehensions go and relax. It was actually kind of amazing to her how dangerous such a simple compass could be. She’d seen its work first hand when Marth was hypnotized so she understood how bad it could be, but at the same time it felt unreal. Could something like a swaying compass and a soft voice really be so powerful?

“That’s right, just follow the swings of the compass…” He continued.

Lucina gently shook her head, snapping out of the momentary trance she’d fallen into. While her mind drifted away to thoughts about the compass and hypnosis, her eyes had unwittingly begun to follow the object’s motions. She tried her hardest to focus on something else. The background, something on Robin’s shirt, the hatred that filled her heart when she thought of Marth having sex with Robin. But now a voice in the back of her mind began whispering to her, telling her to give up, to give in. 

“Don’t focus on anything else. Just watch the compass.” Robin added.

With that, Lucina found herself unable to look at anything but the dangling compass. Every time she tried to look away, she found her head firmly pulsating in pain. Panic began to flood into her mind. Was she already under his spell? Was she already doomed? It was at moments like this when everything seemed lost that she’d find a way to fight her fate, yet now there seemed to be no possible solution.

“Good, good~” Robin sang tenderly. “Left, right. Left, right. It’s very relaxing to just follow the compass, isn’t it?”

All of Lucina’s worries then washed away as his words came over her. Her anxiety, her fear, her anger, all gone in the blink of an eye. Of course, there was still the existential threat to her person that came from falling under Robin’s hypnosis. But it just didn’t seem too important to Lucina at the moment. Being this relaxed made her feel pretty good, so why should she worry?

“That’s very good!” Robin praised her. “Now, as you keep on following the compass, you’ll become more and more relaxed and you’ll start to feel really good~”

A large dopey smile appeared on Lucina’s face as she practically melted onto her seat. Whatever her inhibitions about this were before, they were now totally gone. She felt so relaxed and pleasant right now, feeling even better and better by the second. This was the most relaxed she’d felt in her life! So relaxed in fact, that she didn’t notice that ‘Peach’ had let go of her a while ago, and was now just staring at the princess in awe.

“Relaxation is good~” He continued. “But now you’re starting to feel very sleepy~ Each time the compass swings, you can feel yourself falling closer and closer into a deep sleep.”

Lucina could feel her mind fog up as the small compass that was right in front of her rocked back and forth. Her breathing eased, eyelids drooping lower and lower as her already limited set of thoughts slowed down to a crawl. Honestly, at this point she was so relaxed it was a surprise she wasn’t already sleeping. Maybe she actually was fast asleep and she didn’t know it!

“Now, I’m going to count down to zero, and with every step I count down you will only feel more relaxed and sleepier.” Robin instructed her. “Then, when I get to zero, you will be in a deep trance and will obey all the commands I impose on you.”

In all honesty, Lucina probably should have been terrified from what Robin had just said. But the waves of relaxation that assaulted her mind were so powerful that she eagerly welcomed any more that could come in, pursuing that pleasant sentiment that permeated through her system.

“Three.”

A wave of relaxation hit Lucina square in the face like a sack of bricks. Calmness and pleasantness flowing through her body like water through a river. It was as if she was in another planet, or as if she was living the through the eyes of another creature, a much happier and relaxed creature. Her heart was filled with serenity, her body and mind pushed to the brink of their limits.

“Two.”

The entirety of her body was in a deep sleep, so much so that Lucina couldn’t feel any of it. The only thing she could feel was the increasing pleasure that assaulted her mind and how it kept fogging up her thoughts more and more. 

“One.”

Her brain fizzed around, struggling to stay awake through the tremendous levels of tiredness she felt. Her thoughts fumbled around like one’s thoughts do during a dream, non-sensical and bizarre. Her eyes couldn’t even keep up with the compass anymore, fizzing about the room aimlessly. Surely her logical mind couldn’t keep up with the madness any longer.

“Zero.”

And then complete silence. Not a single thought crossed Lucina’s mind, rigidly sitting on her chair while she diligently waited for whatever command Robin gave her. Robin gave a content sigh watching over his work. The fact that he could do something as amazing as hypnosis with only a book’s knowledge made him a bit proud. But this wasn’t the time to toot his horn over his intelligence, there was hypnosis to be done.

“Lucina. You will- er-” Robin stuttered. “You’re going to- Um… From now onward, you will- ah- uh-”’

The command Robin had planned for Lucina was simple. ‘You’re not going to be upset about the Marth situation.’ That was it. So why did Robin find it so hard to say it? Maybe it was the fact that it was so simple that made it so hard for him to do it. Was it even really hypnosis at that point? It just felt like with such a command he wasn’t using his power to the best of its abilities. 

Not that the point of this was to use hypnosis. All Robin wanted to do was make Lucina not angry. That was it. Anything more he did to her would be wrong. Actually, the hypnosis he was doing right now was probably already wrong. The only difference is that if he didn’t do this at least he would be lying on the floor with a Falchion going through his chest. 

Robin shook his head. It was clear what he was supposed to do. He knew he shouldn’t be hypnotizing Lucina into something other than what he had planned. And yet, deep inside a part of him clamored him to do so. To make her believe she was a Cloud, or Donkey Kong or even something like Paulatena or Bayonetta. Just the prospect itself made him very aroused. It was wrong, so he shouldn’t do it, but… 

“Lucina…” He cleared his throat. “You will…”

Was it really wrong? Wouldn’t it be more wrong not to use it? After all, he just got this amazing power, it would be such a huge waste if he didn’t use at least a little bit of it. Plus, if he did just make Lucina not angry with him, he would have to turn Marth back and never use this power again. Now that was truly wrong. No, Robin had worked very hard for so long. The least that he deserved was a little fun.

“From now on you will believe yourself to be Marth. You will act and think like him, no matter what anyone else says. Hey, you can even do that weird thing you did with your hair when you disguised yourself as Marth. You will basically become his identical copy.” Robin commanded. “Except for one thing. You are extremely interested in women. Around guys you’ll act like Marth would, but whenever you see a lady you’ll become a sly womanizer and try as best as you can to have sex with her. When I snap my finger, you will wake up and everything I say will come true. And whenever I snap my finger afterward, you will return to this trance to receive more instructions.”

Robin breathed heavily. He couldn’t believe he’d just done that. His dick was already growing hard from the thought of waking her up. 

“Peach…” Robin uttered. “Please untie her…”

With a faint nod, ‘Peach’ walked behind Lucina and began untying her from the seat. Robin raised his hand and put it in position to snap, licking his lips impatiently, when he suddenly noticed ‘Peach’ and realized. 

“Oh, and Peach,” Robin called to her. “You’ll probably want to cover your ears. Maybe close your eyes?”

He wasn’t really sure how that worked. Nevertheless, ‘Peach’ followed his command without a question in her mind. With all the pieces set, Robin set his fingers together and-

SNAP!

A loud snap roared through the room like thunder through a storm. Lucina’s eyes bolted right open. She slowly looked around the room, her mind taking time to reboot as if she’d just awoken from a deep sleep.

“So, ‘Marth’…” Robin finally said, unable to wait any more. “How are you?”

Lucina focused on Robin, who was standing right before her. She looked intently at him for some time, a confused look on her face. But as her head cleared, her befuddled look turned into one of warmth, a smile crossing onto her face.

“Ah! I’m feeling very well Robin. Thanks for asking.” ‘Marth’ replied. “How about-”

At that moment ‘Marth’s’ eyes darted down towards the tactician’s crotch, only to find it was completely uncovered, with his penis hanging out mightily erect. A blush came upon the prince’s face. He quickly turned away from it, only to notice the equally as naked Princess ‘Peach’ only wearing her bra.

“Errrr- I’m sorry, am I interrupting something?” ‘Marth’ asked shyly, blushing deeply as he stared at the floor. 

“Unless… You two have finally accepted my invitation to join in a threesome!” ‘Marth’ perked up, a wide smile on his face. “Robin, your girlfriend is so very attractive. I’ve always wished to get some intimate time with her.”

“In your dreams!” ‘Peach’ retorted. She hugged one of Robin’s arms very tightly. “The only person I would ever have sex with is Robi.”

Robin on his end, couldn’t let out a single word. His penis poked out with a massive erection, one of the hardest he’d ever had in his life. The fact that he was able do this to Lucina made him so aroused any other thoughts were unable to form. He merely watched the hypnotized Lucina with lust and excitement.

“Oh, very well then.” ‘Marth’ responded with disappointment. “In that case, I shall take my leave and let you two love birds get on with it. But if you ever change your mind just let me know!”

With that, ‘Marth’ quickly left the room. Robin basked in the high of hypnotizing someone else. It’s as if he was drunk with power, the fact that he could do such a thing to the usually inhibited Lucina made him feel truly powerful. With just a little bit of time and effort he could hold control over anybody’s mind. How amazing was that?

But when his high came down and reality settled in, a wave of guilt and regret began to wash over Robin. He really… He really had just done that, huh? And to his wife no less? Sure, hypnosis was fun and arousing but now that she was actually going outside and doing everything he told her to do around other people… Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. He should probably follow her and-

“Oh. My. God!” ‘Peach’ exclaimed loudly, interrupting Robin’s train of thought. “I cannot believe that just worked! Robi, that is so amazing! I didn’t know you could do that. Every day I fall more and more in love with you~”

The comment made Robin a bit happy, but the guilt he felt was so overbearing that it didn’t really help. No, what he did was wrong. He needed to go and-

“Anyways, now that that’s been dealt with…” ‘Peach’ then suddenly placed her hand on Robin’s erect cock, holding it tightly with a lustful look. “How about we enjoy some more alone time?”

Robin’s meat throbbed madly as it rested in ‘Peach’s’ palm. She was so hot and attractive… Maybe… Maybe he’d just spend a little more time with ‘Peach’. Then, he would go after Lucina. Yeah, that sounded like a great plan. With his worries gone from his mind, Robin hungrily followed ‘Peach’ onto her bed.

CLANG!

A loud bang resonated thunderously throughout the courtyard. Beads of sweat poured down Ike’s face as he pressed his Ragnell against ‘Marth’s’ Falchion. The two fighters stood face to face at a standstill, using all their strength to try to overpower the other. But it seemed they were evenly matched, as neither could deliver the finishing blow. 

Then, with one swift motion, ‘Marth’ instantly shifted his position and removed all resistance from Ike’s way, making the mercenary lose balance. He then promptly tackled Ike to the ground, incapacitating and disarming his opponent in the blink of an eye. ‘Marth’ breathed a sigh of relief, sheathing his Falchion as he stood victorious over Ike.

For a while, Ike laid down on the ground confused, his mind having a hard time grasping what had just happened. But as the reality of defeat settled in, he couldn’t help but give a hearty chuckle.

“Oh man!” Ike exclaimed. “I can’t believe you beat me again!”

“I must have gotten lucky. That is all.” ‘Marth’ replied, extending his hand to help Ike up.

“No way!” Ike retorted, graciously taking ‘Marth’s’ help to stand up from the ground. “That’s like… The third time you’ve beaten me today. Even though we usually go pretty even. Surely you’ve come up with some trick!”

“Ah… Thank you, but…” ‘Marth’ blushed. “This is the way I usually fight…”

The two men walked along the field, making their way out of the battle area and into the common space whilst exchanging more banter. Meanwhile, Roy, the fiery headed young Pharean noble sat on a nearby bench. He had been watching the current battle closely, trying to see if he could learn anything from watching they two swordsmen clash blades. But after spending some time analyzing the way those two fought, something was bugging him… A strange feeling pecking at the back of his mind…

Marth was acting differently… It wasn’t too noticeable if you weren’t looking for it, but his teacher Cecilia always told him that you could tell a lot of a person from watching their fighting style, and Marth’s fighting style was totally different from what it usually was. Most of the time he was calm and calculated, only swinging his sword when necessary. But this Marth was more aggressive and swifter, totally different from the Marth he knew. Roy felt something was wrong, it just didn’t seem possible that Marth could have changed his dueling style in such a short time. 

“So Roy, did you learn anything?”

Roy shook his head, parting from his thoughts as he heard Ike’s booming voice. He turned upwards to see the two fighters were now standing before him, sweaty and out of breath from their recent battle.

“Uh, yes!” He quickly replied. “Thank you very much Ike. And you too Marth… I’m sure what I saw from you will help me in my battles to come.”

Ike gave a loud chuckle. “That’s good to hear. Although in my opinion if you want to get better at fighting, then the best way to do so is to actually fight.”

“Yes, but there is more to fighting than just pure strength.” Roy calmly retorted. “A good strategy is also important from every fight. And you can learn a lot from watching the way others act during battles.”

“Yeah… I guess that’s why I’m not the tactician of my army, like you guys!” Ike responded with a wide smile.

All of a sudden, ‘Marth’s’ eyes lit up brightly.

“Ike. It was a pleasure sparring with you.” He said, patting Ike’s shoulder with a friendly demeanor. “Now if you’ll excuse me.”

With that, ‘Marth’ walked away, leaving the other two swordsmen to themselves. Roy took this opportunity to stand up and get closer to Ike. 

“Say, Ike…” He quietly spoke to the other man. “Don’t you think Marth has been acting a bit differently?”

Ike put his hand to his chin, giving it some deep thought. “Hmm… I don’t think so…”

“Really?” Roy gave him a look of surprise. “He was fighting so much more differently than he usually does. And there’s something different with his face… Even his voice was a little bit weird.”

But Ike shook his head. “Yeah, he fought differently, but I didn’t notice anything wrong with him. Maybe he was just trying a different fighting style.”

Roy looked down thoughtfully. Was there something really wrong with Marth? Or was he just thinking about it too much? Roy was one to worry about his friends, but maybe this time he was just being a bit too worrisome…

“Hello there, young miss!”

That was when they heard a loud voice blaring from the other side of the courtyard. Roy and Ike both turned in the direction of the voice to see ‘Marth’ standing quite close to Zero Suit Samus.

“I must say, Lady Samus, you are looking absolutely stunning today.” ‘Marth’ continued, a lecherous smile on his face. “That suit really compliments your features.”

Samus responded with a look of incredulity, not really sure if ‘Marth’ had actually said that or she had taken one too many concussions.

“Oh come on, turn that frown upside down.” ‘Marth’ said, pulling his body ever closer to Samus’. “Such a face is not fit for such a beautiful lady.”

But Samus didn’t appreciate this gesture one bit, for she quickly pushed ‘Marth’ away without any remorse. 

“Ok, look here asshole.” She talked with stern in her voice. “I don’t really know what you’re doing or why, but if you don’t want to find out how deep I can shove my boot into your ass, then you better shut up.”

“Ah, what a sharp tongue you possess miss.” “Marth’ went on, completely undeterred by Samus’ threat. “But that’s ok. I like a little bit of spice in my treats.”

Roy could see the anger flare up in Samus’ face right as ‘Marth’ said that. Having had enough, she stomped away from the training field, holding in her urge to punch the annoying prince in the face as much as she could. Unfortunately for her though, ‘Marth’ had his eyes completely set, and just followed the space mercenary out.

Once the two were out of sight, Roy quickly turned to Ike, bearing a look that screamed ‘I told you so’.

“Alright, alright, you have a point.” Ike conceded. “Marth might be acting a little bit different, but it’s not that big of a deal. Maybe he just wants to get to know Samus intimately.”

“Isn’t Marth engaged?” Roy asked, eyebrow raised.

Ike sighed. “Ok well, I’ll agree that that’s not very good, but we’ve all been here for so long that I wouldn’t blame him. Look Roy, I understand that you’re concerned, and if it really bothers you I think you should talk with him. But I think you’re overthinking this.”

Having said his piece, Ike began parting ways from Roy. “Besides, I like this new Marth.” Ike continued “If he keeps beating me like this maybe I’ll learn something and not be one of the worst fighters in this tournament!”

Before long, the Greil Mercenary was out of sight. But deep inside, Roy wasn’t satisfied with his answer. This wasn’t the Marth he’d known and cared for ever since they both joined the tournament together. This felt like an impostor. Maybe Ike didn’t notice because he didn’t know Marth as well, but Roy couldn’t let this sit. He had to do something about it.

But the question was, what? He could ask Marth himself, but if this Marth really was an impostor then he wouldn’t tell that to Roy, and he would also find out about Roy’s suspicions. Then who knows what could happen. So, if he couldn’t contact Marth, then he had to do with the next best thing… His closest relative, Lucina. With a determined expression, Roy bolted towards Lucina’s room, ready to help his friend in need.

Load moans echoed wildly throughout Lucina’s room. There, on top of the princess’ bed, sat Robin, legs wide open, with a sex-crazed Princess ‘Peach’ slobbering ferociously up and down his erect penis. The two of them had experienced tons of wild and crazy sex in Peach’s room, but after a while Robin began growing scared that the actual Princess Peach would come in and fin them. Thus, he suggested they move to Lucina’s room for a ‘change of scenery’. It was perfect given that since Lucina was out there pretending to be Marth, no one would interrupt them here.

However, the change in setting did nothing to alleviate ‘Peach’s’ insatiable sexual desire for Robin, as she ferociously assaulted his penis with her mouth. Her tongue traveled from the tip of his shaft down to its base and his balls, leaving no inch of his manhood untouched. And the way she twirled her tongue about with grace and passion, Robin couldn’t believe she wasn’t a professional at doing this.

It was honestly astounding to him how amazing she had become at sucking his dick. Not to say that she was bad at it before, but her previous blowjob and this one were beyond comparison. It was as if ‘Peach’ had discovered all of Robin’s most sensitive and erogenous areas and was exploiting them to the best of her abilities, nibbling at the right places at the right times. As if she had become a master of his cock.

And this was exactly what ‘Peach’ wanted him to feel. After pleasing him over and over again, she’d closely observed every one of his reactions to find out what it was that made him squirm. For just seeing him groan happily was enough to fill her heart with satisfaction. Besides, knowing the in and outs of his body made her feel like she was his girl. And more importantly, it made her feel like he was her man. And that was a powerful sensation. To think that she could have such a tight control his sexual satisfaction made her very happy. 

Thus, she continued to work up and down his pole, caressing his skin the same way an artisan crafts his masterpiece, sparing no expense in making sure she could make her Robi feel good. And boy did it feel good. Robin visibly squirmed as she licked and kissed his massive prick with a soft tenderness that could only come from true affection. But this teasing wasn’t all ‘Peach’ had mind as she played with his penis. No, this was but an appetizer, a sign of things to come. And the main was just about ready.

Planting a sopping wet kiss on his meat, Princess ‘Peach’ leaned away from Robin’s dick. She looked over the slimy penis with pride, admiring the fruits of her labor as well as the size of his monster. Which lead to the next part of her plan. Licking her lips with glee, in one swift motion she dove towards Robin’s crotch, swallowing his cock whole in a single blow.

Robin felt his body shiver as his entire member was engulfed by ‘Peach’s’ moist tight mouth. He grabbed the bed’s covers tightly, trying not to burst instantly from the flurry of sensations that assaulted his dick. The way ‘Peach’ bobbed her head up and down with delight was just unreal. She moved with such swiftness that one would think Robin’s tremendous cock wasn’t in her mouth. But it was, and Robin was enjoying every second of it.

KNOCK, KNOCK!!

Suddenly, Robin bolted upright, hearing a knock come from the door.

“Lucina! Are you in there?” Called a voice from outside.

Panic overcame Robin’s senses. Someone else was on the other side of the door to Lucina’s room. And if they entered, they would undoubtedly find out about his affair Marth, given the situation he was currently in. He definitely couldn’t have that. Even though they probably wouldn’t react the same way Lucina did, Robin wanted to take no chances. He couldn’t let anyone else find out. Thinking quickly, he pulled some of the bed covers on top of ‘Peach’ to hide her from plain sight.

“Sorry to bother you.” The voice went on, the door opening soon thereafter.

Then, as the person moved into the room, Robin could finally see who was interrupting his fun. It was Roy, another young fighter in this same tournament. Though he was still a boy and might not be too perceptive, Robin still tried his best to hide what was happening. He straightened himself stiffly, trying not to seem suspicious. As Roy walked further into the room, he turned to notice Robin, a little bit surprised to have found him in Lucina’s room by himself.

“Oh! Hi Robin.” Roy greeted him warmly. “I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“H-H-Hey!” Robin stuttered. “How- uh- how can I help you?”

“Well, I was just looking for Lucina.” Roy responded, making Robin gulp. “You see, I spent some time with Marth a little while ago, and I just felt like he was acting strangely.” Robin gulped again. “So, I figured I’d come ask the person who’s the most closely related to him and see if she knew anything about it. Would you happen to know where she is?”

“Uhhh…” Robin’s face went blank. He was so immersed in the heat of the moment that his brain couldn’t come up with any tricky tale or excuse to get him out of this situation. It was completely devoid of any thought.

Meanwhile, ‘Peach’ was laying static below the covers, her mouth still wrapped around Robin’s erect penis. She had gone along with his sudden panic and stopped there frozen in shock. But as the surprise of the situation died down, she realized there was no reason for her to remain still. Sure, there was someone else in the room with them, but she didn’t care. All that mattered to her right now was that her Robi’s erect cock was in her mouth, and she was going to satisfy it. Maybe it was because she couldn’t contain herself with such a temptation in front of her. Maybe it was because she thought that she was already hidden, so they wouldn’t get caught. Or maybe she wished to be caught, so that people would know how much she loved him. Whatever the reason, ‘Peach’ began to bob her head up and down Robin’s dick once more, any hesitation gone from her mind.

“GYAKH!” Robin yelped as he felt ‘Peach’ resume her sucking. 

Roy too jumped in surprise from Robin’s sudden jolt. “Are you ok?”

“Y-y-yeaaahh!” Robin lied through his teeth. “Mayyyybe just feeling a bit under the weather?”

In reality, Robin had not been expecting for ‘Peach’ to continue her blowjob while Roy was still in the room. It was something so out of the realm of his consideration that he felt sincerely stunned that it had happened. Though that isn’t to say that he wasn’t enjoying it. In fact, he was more aroused now than he was before. There was just something very exhilarating that came from doing it in front of someone. But if there was anything Robin wanted more than to blow his load into ‘Peach’s’ lovely mouth, it was to net get his secret found out at this moment.

“Well, if you need anything, I can go ahead and get it for you.” Roy responded.

“No… Uh-” Robin’s mind twirled around aimlessly. “ACK!”

The way ‘Peach’s’ tongue swirled about in her mouth felt just absolutely magnificent to Robin. How she gently caressed his throbbing pole… How she sweetly massaged his tip as it left her mouth… How she slobbered around his width as it went in… It just felt downright heavenly, like her mouth had been designed to do this.

“REST!” As suddenly as the word came into his mind, Robin yelled it aloud. “I j-just need a b-bit of reeesssstt- Why d-don’t youuu come byyy laterr a-and we’ll talk more?”

By this point, Roy had noticed something moving underneath the sheets. He raised his eyebrow, his suspicion of something strange happening growing ever stronger. “Are you sure?” He asked, slowly inching closer and closer to Robin. “You sound like you’re in a lot of pain.”

Robin gritted his teeth. He’d become aware of Roy’s suspicion and was trying his hardest not to pay attention to the amazing pleasure that assaulted his meat. However, this growing pleasure was also growing hard to ignore. The longer ‘Peach’s’ blowjob went on, the better it felt, the pleasure becoming stronger and stronger with every passing second.

“PAIN?!” Robin shouted hazily. “er- I m-mean- Pain? Nooooo. I-I’m fiiiiiiiine.”

It was all too much to handle. ‘Peach’s’ head motions were smooth and calculated, letting her hit all his most sensitive spots. Her throat was warm, gooey and soft as it enveloped his penis. And the way her tongue tickled his privates made him shiver. These sensations all overflowed Robin’s mind and his pleasure levels were reaching peak points. Little bits of pre began dripping from his penis, it wouldn’t be long before he’d finish.

“Robin, I think there’s something underneath the covers.” Roy asserted, slowly moving his hands onto the covers.

“Wha-? No- Ah!” Robin couldn’t do anything to stop Roy at this point, he’d completely failed. He was so close to orgasm there was only one thing he could do at the moment.

With a single swipe, Roy pulled the covers off the bed and off Robin, revealing the lewd scene going underneath his nose. Robin couldn’t take it any longer and he grabbed hold of ‘Peach’s’ hair, pulling her face as close to the base of his cock as possible as he released his orgasm. His cum spewed directly into ‘Peach’s’ mouth, causing her to have an orgasm of her own and sprinkle little spouts sperm onto the bed, while she did her best to swallow as much of Robin’s yummy juice as she could. The two remained there spasming from bliss close to each other for some time. Then, as his stream of sperm died, and his orgasm wore off, Robin could finally let out a sigh of relief. 

Meanwhile, Roy stared unbelieving at the strange scene that unfolded before him. There were so many things wrong with this picture that his mind couldn’t even process it clearly. He recoiled back in surprise, his face painted with shock and disgust. Was that really Marth semi-naked on Lucina’s bed having intimate relations with Robin? It seemed impossible to Roy, yet here he was, seeing it with his own eyes.

“Wha- What is going on here?” Roy commanded with severity. “Is that Marth? And w-why is there another Marth running around?”

Robin jolted upwards as he heard Roy’s exclamation. Thanks to his orgasm, he’d momentarily forgotten all about Roy. But now that his load was blown, all his mental capacities were back in action. With a swift hop, Robin jumped off the bed and confronted Roy.

“Wait, I can explain.” Robin said, a pleading look on his face. “Just-”

Reaching into his coat pocket, Robin pulled out his small compass.

“Just look at this compass for me, ok?” Robin continued. “Follow it along as I move it.”

“What?!” Roy felt a bit insulted at the request. “How will this-?”

“Shhhh” But he was interrupted by Robin before he could finish. “Just trust me? If you follow the compass, all will be explained.”

A small sigh left Roy’s mouth, as he relented to Robin’s request. Sure, why not, he thought. Just stare at the compass. That wouldn’t even be the weirdest thing that had happened to him in the last five minutes, so why not? As long as he got answers, this was fine.

The compass bobbed from left to right in front of Roy’s face. Though he followed it diligently, he didn’t really think too much about it. Instead, he thought about what the name of St. Elimine was going on right here. The only possible thing that came to mind was an affair. Which was strange, because both of them were not only married or engaged, they were also married and engaged to women. Moreover, Roy had never thought of Marth as being an unfaithful sort of man, so why was he doing this? It was all so bizarre… So unusual… So… hard to… Think…

Roy shook his head intensely, shaking the confusion away from his mind. For whatever reason, he was beginning to find it hard to focus on anything other than the compass. He had to admit, it was a very pretty compass. And the way it moved side to side was so swift… and relaxing… … But this wasn’t the time to think about that! As a friend to both Marth and somewhat Robin, he couldn’t let them continue to perform these immoral acts. He had to help in some way.

“Er- Robin.” Roy spoke up, his eyes still fixated on the compass. “I don’t really understand how watching this compass is going to-”

“Shhh, Roy.” Robin stopped him. “Don’t think about anything else, just look at the compass…”

Without moving a muscle, Roy continued watching the compass with fierce fascination. There was just something about this compass that felt special, Roy couldn’t quite wrap his finger around it. It was the only thing that occupied his mind. It was the only thing that could occupy his mind. Any other thoughts about cheating or whatever else had been evaporated in an instant, with Roy not even noticing that they were there in the first place.

“That’s right~” Robin said soothingly. “It feels really good to follow the compass doesn’t it? Just looking at it makes you feel so relaxed…”

A sigh left Roy’s mouth as his entire body relaxed. It was true, this compass made Roy feel very relaxed and cozy. By this point, all of his worries and stress were gone. He remembered being upset by something at some point, but he couldn’t really recall what it was so who cared? This pleasant aura that permeated through his body just felt so nice…

“Good~” Robin sang out. “You’re feeling very nice and relaxed right now. But the more you follow the compass, the better it feels, doesn’t it?”

Pleasure careened down Roy’s body like water down a waterfall. His legs wobbled, barely able to keep him standing through the relaxation he was experiencing. Roy just couldn’t believe how pleasant this all was. The world around him disappeared, it was now just him and the compass, enjoying a pleasant time unperturbed by anything else.

“Ver good!” Robin praised him. “Now, I’m going to count down to from three to zero, and every time I count down, you’ll feel even better and more relaxed than before. Then, when I get to zero, you’ll enter a trance where you’ll follow every command I give you. Alright?”

Roy nodded eagerly. He didn’t really understand any of that command stuff, but he did want to feel even better than he was feeling right now. So, doing as Robin said was a no brainer.

“Three.”

His mind fogged up incredibly, all thoughts being pushed deep into Roy’s subconscious. He no longer desired anything. He could no longer desire anything. Everything he did now was left up to instinct, unable to willingly act of his own volition.

“Two.”

Sensations most parts of his body disappeared. Even if Roy wanted to at this point, he couldn’t physically move a single muscle of his body. No, the only thing that remained from Roy was the pleasant glow of relaxation that he felt in his mind. 

“One.”

The waves of pleasantness and relaxation that attacked Roy’s being became too much. His body crumbled under its weight, making slowly fall onto his knees. His mind was overloaded with wonderful feelings, throbbing wildly as they struggled to stay in. The whole experience was overwhelming. There was nothing left in Roy but relaxation.

“Zero.”

Then in an instant, everything stopped. All of Roy’s feelings, thoughts and desires disappeared. Nothing was left of the boy but an empty shell, solemnly kneeling in front of Robin with eyes closed as he waited patiently for whatever it was that Robin had planned for him. 

“Wow Robi, you’re so amazing! You’re so good at doing that, aren’t you?” Peach exclaimed, making Robin smirk with a sense of pride.

But setting Robin’s cool abilities aside, he had a job to do. With Roy ready to receive orders, he’d just make him forget what he saw right here and make him ignore all the Marth stuff. Easy peasy.

“Ok, Roy. From now on you will believe yourself to be Princess Daisy.” Robin surprised himself as the words came out of his mouth. He knew that deep down he really didn’t want to do something as boring as just making Roy forget about everything, but he didn’t expect himself to give into his desires without any struggle. Sure, it was wrong, but at this point he’d done it so much that it just felt second nature. 

“You will act and think exactly the way she does.” He continued. “Except you will also be extremely attracted to me. Whenever we are together, you will want to do nothing but please me sexually, and you will be eager to do whatever it takes to make me feel good.”

“W-Wait a second!” ‘Peach’ rang out with worry. “You can’t do this Robi! Now that Lucina is gone, I’m your only lover, and it should stay that way. I love you more than anything in the world, and I know how to please you better than anyone. So please! I couldn’t bear to have share you with somebody else”

Robin let out a sigh. He didn’t expect ‘Peach’ to get so upset about it. Of course, he cared about what she thought, yet at the same time, he had no intention of letting her wishes overcome his desires. Thus, the solution was quite obvious. Without a second thought, Robin snapped his fingers, and ‘Peach’ went into the same trance Roy was in.

“Alright, I guess this one goes for both of you.” Robin said. “Both of you are now going to be part of my harem. You are going to love each other very much, and you are not going to fight or get jealous with each other over who I want to fuck or who I like best. Moreover, you will both also be very excited when I add more people to my harem, and you’ll actively enjoy when I make others join it. Now, when I snap my fingers, you’ll both wake up and follow the instructions I have given you. Then, whenever I snap my finger again, you will once more enter the state of trance and be ready for further instructions.”

Satisfied with his orders, Robin let his fingers snap, the crackle resounding loudly throughout the room. Roy and ‘Peach’ slowly shook their heads as they began to take in their surroundings. Robin extended his hand towards the kneeling Roy, a devious smile on his face. As soon as he noticed the hand, Roy looked upon Robin with confusion. But before long a rough looking smile appeared on his face.

“So, how are you feeling… Princess ‘Daisy’?” Robin asked, helping ‘Daisy’ onto her feet. 

“Oh, I’m doing awesome.” ‘Daisy’ responded, staring wide eyed at Robin. “And I can see you’re doing pretty well yourself.” She said, lustily grabbing hold of Robin’s erect penis.

“Very well, ‘Daisy’. How about you change into something more comfortable, and we can have some fun?” Robin whispered smoothly, caressing her chin.

‘Daisy’ looked down at her clothes in confusion, only to be frozen in shock as she realized she wasn’t wearing her usual dress. “What is all this armor?!” She shouted, distraught. “I’m sorry Robin. I didn’t realize I was wearing this crap. Let me just go to my room and change into something prettier, ok?”

With that, ‘Daisy’ sprinted from the room and out the door. “Don’t start without me!” They could hear her yell as she left. Robin gave a proud sigh, content about another job well done. Then, without warning, ‘Peach’ jumped onto him, kissing and caressing him passionately.

“Oh Robi, this is so wonderful. I’m so very happy you’ve decided to add Roy to our love circle.” She praised him. “And the hypnosis thing was so hot too… Oh my, I’m so excited right now…”

Robin smiled. He was very excited to try his new toy as well…

Before long, a loud knock came from out the other side of the door. Robin and ‘Peach’ flared up in enthusiasm, both eager to see Princess ‘Daisy’s’ new feminine look. Then, as the door slowly began to slide open, she finally stepped in. Robin’s and ‘Peach’s’ jaws dropped, awe struck from her incredible transformation.

Now, instead of wearing Roy’s old bulky ugly armor, Princess ‘Daisy’ was donning her signature frilly orange dress with its large round hem reaching the floor and flowery designs adorning it all over. Her hair was styled in its usual orderly and refined fashion despite its shortness, instead of Roy’s usual natural and messy look. And with her usual crown on her head, parasol in hand, and even beautiful makeup on her face, one could be easily forgiven for thinking that this was Princess Daisy and not a Pharean prince.

Noticing the way the two were staring at her, ‘Daisy’ strutted sexily closer into the room. She walked with elegance, exaggerating her motions to emphasize her assets. As she stepped in front of Robin, she stopped and placed her hand on his chin, a lustful smile plastered on her face.

“Like what you see?” She asked seductively.

It was a redundant question. The hardened erection coming from Robin said so. Nevertheless, she still wished to hear him say that he did with his own words. 

“Of course, darling.” Robin responded, coming closer to ‘Daisy’. “The only thing is I think you might be a bit overdressed.”

‘Daisy’ looked over at Robin, who was entirely pant less, and ‘Peach’, who was only wearing her lingerie. He did make a great point. Even though a part of her wanted him to compliment her more on her looks and attire, another part of her was ready and thirsty for the wild amounts of sex they would partake in. It didn’t matter how long it took to put this dress on or pretty her face up with makeup, her penis became hardened at the thought of having intercourse with Robin.

Stepping away from Robin, ‘Daisy’ began the slow process of undressing. She stripped herself bit by bit, meticulously removing pieces of her dress in a way that would both look attractive and also keep the looks of the clothes pristine, until she was left with barely anything on. Only her corset and a short underskirt remained, as well as orange high heels and her long yellow stockings with garter belts. Her gloves and other accessories stayed too, with her panties barely able to contain her massive erection. Robin felt a bit awed at its size. It was definitely bigger than Marth’s and was almost on par with Robin’s, which was impressive for a boy of his age.

But what really caught Robin’s attention was the pair of large round breast forms glued onto ‘Daisy’s’ chest. A part of Robin was really curious as to where ‘Daisy’ would have acquired them. Were they from the real Daisy, or from someone she knows, or maybe they were from Roy himself. But it honestly didn’t matter, because they looked amazing. Much better than ‘Peach’s’ balloon tits. It made him kind of wonder how they would feel…

“You’re staring really hard at them. Wanna try them out?” ‘Daisy’ asked him, squeezing her breasts together.

Robin smirked. “Absolutely.”

With a smile on her face, ‘Daisy’ knelt down in front of Robin, her chest inches away from his throbbing pole. Grasping her breasts firmly, she gently encased Robin’s manhood in between her two large pads, as she began to rock her body up and down. She heaved herself boldly and mildly, with both the meticulousness of a princess and the fire of a tomboy, a stark contrast from Peach, who was usually more refined and calmer.

Nevertheless, Robin quite enjoyed it. Her breasts were large enough that his penis snugly fit in between them, and even though the were a bit rubbery and colder than normal breasts, they still felt soft enough to be enjoyable. But that wasn’t even the part Robin liked the most. No, what really got him going was how eager and excited ‘Daisy’ was to please him. The way she moved her body so brashly and intensely just to pleasure him was so intoxicating. And how she stared at his penis with eyes of pure desire, kissing and licking its tip when it poked through her cleavage as if it was the only thing she cared about… It made his cock spark up with life. 

Meanwhile, ‘Peach’ sat on top of Lucina’s bed, jacking off her little dick while she watched Robin and ‘Daisy’. A little bit of her was jealous of the whole situation. Robin had never asked her for a titjob, and the two seemed so happy doing it that it made ‘Peach’ wish she was in ‘Daisy’s’ place. But more than jealous, she was very aroused. Her penis pulsated mightily along with Robin’s, as if they were deeply connected somehow. And seeing her Robi have such a good time with her good friend- er- Roy pretending to be her good friend ‘Daisy’ was so sexy! Gosh, it made her feel so good!

By this point, Robin was thrusting his hips in conjunction to ‘Daisy’s’ body movements. The breasts might’ve been fake, but the sensations he was feeling were very real. He had been truly enraptured by the moment, happily enjoying all the carnal pleasures that surrounded him. But now his penis was reaching its limit, and it was ready to blow at any second.

“OH GODS! I’M GOING TO CUM!” Robin yelled, trying to warn ‘Daisy’ of the impending explosion.

Then, just as he said, Robin’s dick began blasting rope after rope of thick cum right onto ‘Daisy’s’ unsuspecting face. The moment she realized what was happening, she closed her eyes and eagerly opened her mouth, trying to catch all of Robin’s yummy seed in her mouth. On the other side of the room, Princess ‘Peach’ also yelped loudly as her tiny penis spewed globs of semen onto the floor.

As the stream of sperm finally died, Robin felt his body relax. ‘Daisy’ cleaned the rest of her face of his cum, taking the little droplets into her hand and then drinking them all. She swished his seed around in her mouth, savoring the taste and texture of his sweet juice as much as she could until she had to swallow. Robin for his part, closed his eyes and leaned back against the nearest wall. A happy gasp escaped through his mouth. He was such an amazing genius…

“Oh Robin~” A voice boomed through the room. “Don’t tell me that’s all you have.”

Opening his eyes, Robin quickly turned towards the source of the voice. There, next to the bed, was ‘Daisy’, hands planted firmly on the mattress with her bare ass sticking up and her twitching butthole pointing at Robin. 

“Why don’t you come over here, so we can have some more fun?” She said, wiggling her butt seductively.

A smile formed on Robin’s face, his penis hardening at the precious sight of ‘Daisy’s’ bouncing bottom. It wasn’t the roundest butt he’d seen but combined with her sultry attitude it was enough to make his dick eager and ready for some more sexual action. Slowly he began to approach ‘Daisy’s’, making her shiver in excitement.

As he arrived before her, he placed his hands firmly on her asscheeks. He grasped them tightly, kneading and grappling them as he pleased. The reality was that these buns were indeed his property. He could do whatever he wanted with them, and that fact alone pleased him. Soon he moved on to ‘Daisy’s’ asshole, pushing the tip of his cock against the rim of her butt. He poked and prodded her without second thought, teasing the girl endlessly. Her lustful moans were so succulent, the need in her voice so gratifying. The power Robin held over her just made him feel so enthralled, for no matter how much she wanted him, he was the one in control.

Nevertheless, Robin did not plan to tease ‘Daisy’ forever. Yes, it was fun to hear her whimpers every time he placed his hot throbbing meat close to her hole, but he had more than that planned at the moment. He was now going to use his cock to make ‘Daisy’ into his bitch. Arching himself back, he carefully pointed his penis towards ‘Daisy’s’ hungering entrance. Then, with a single thrust, Robin penetrated her butthole, making ‘Daisy’ squeal in joy as her virgin cavern was finally filled.

Robin groaned loudly as the walls of her ass squeezed down on his dick. They were tight, really tight. Even tighter than ‘Peach’s’. to the point that it was downright uncomfortable. It made sense if you thought about it, it was the ass of a virgin growing boy, but it still caught Robin by surprise. However, this little setback wasn’t going to deter Robin a single bit. In fact, maybe this was a blessing in disguise. What would be a better way to mark ‘Daisy’ as his property than to mold her unadulterated asshole into the shape of his cock? Thus, with the power of determination, he began to pump his dick in and out of her hole.

On her end, ‘Daisy’ was thoroughly enjoying herself. The man of her dreams was currently ravaging her asshole, and that alone was enough to make her penis throb with excitement. It didn’t matter that she was feeling a bit of pain in her behind, Robin was pounding her with such ferocity that it was enough to keep her going, for as long as he was happy, she was happy. Besides, after some time of him thrusting and thrusting, it was actually starting to feel really good back there…

Slap after slap echoed throughout the room as Robin continued to mesh his skin against ‘Daisy’s’. And now, whether it was due to his efforts or because ‘Daisy’ had relaxed, her hole was feeling much better. Even if it wasn’t as good as ‘Peach’s’, it still felt fantastic when the rough bumps of her interior rubbed lightly with every motion against the length of his dong. 

On the other side of the room, ‘Peach’ watched the scene with her eyes wide open. Robin was just completely dominating ‘Daisy’ with his cock alone! And it was the hottest thing she’d ever seen in her life. Her hands rubbed her little dick up and down as if her life depended on it. ‘Peach’ never would have thought that she would be so aroused from seeing Robin fuck someone else, especially if that someone else was a hypnotized crossdressing boy. Yet here she was, her dick ready to burst just from watching this action. If only she had some cock available this would be great… That’s when she noticed ‘Daisy’s’ dick flopping about underneath her. She licked her lips lustfully. Yes, that would do.

‘Daisy’ moaned loudly as Robin repeatedly penetrated her insides. Robin was really going at it now. Rather than having the forceful demeanor he possessed before, it now felt more animalistic and hungrier, as if he couldn’t stop himself from pounding with all his might. And by golly did it feel amazing. ‘Daisy’ could feel her prick shiver with delight from Robin’s continuous thrusts. Her spine tingled every time his cock rubbed against her prostate. Her body and mind were filled with such a thick miasma of lust and pleasure that it felt as if she was floating in heaven. So much so that she didn’t notice as ‘Peach’ crawled underneath her, desire burning in her eyes as she stared down ‘Daisy’s pole.

Stopping right beneath ‘Daisy’, ‘Peach’ stared at the hypnotized princess’ dangling dick with longing in her eyes. Her cock looked so delectable at the moment that ‘Peach’ began unwittingly drooling as she admired it. It was so thick and juicy… Actually, it looked a little bit like Robin’s. The thought alone made ‘Peach’s’ little penis harden even more. She just absolutely needed to get a taste of it! Without any hesitation, ‘Peach’ opened her mouth and darted towards ‘Daisy’s’ cock. 

A loud groan escaped ‘Daisy’s’ mouth as she experienced some utterly unexpected sensations assaulting her cock. She quickly turned down to see what had happened, only to be met with the back of ‘Peach’s’ moving eagerly along with various slurping noises.

“P-p-p-peach!” She stuttered. “What are you doooOOOOUGHHH~~”

But at that moment she realized what ‘Peach’ was doing. The warm wetness she felt encasing her cock was a dead giveaway. It was something that ‘Daisy’ had never experienced before. The way ‘Peach’ mixed the movement of her throat around her dick and the flickering of her tongue inside her mouth felt extremely pleasurable to ‘Daisy’, it showed her how great ‘Peach’ was at this. But the combination of this and Robin’s intense thrusting were proving to be a bit too much for her to handle. ‘Daisy’s’ world began spinning in circles, the pleasurable sensations that assaulted her mind were so harsh she was having a tough time discerning left from right. Surely, her mind wouldn’t last too much longer.

Suddenly, Robin unintentionally let out a loud groan. For some reason, ‘Daisy’s’ hole had tightened considerably. However, unlike when he first penetrated her, it didn’t feel uncomfortable at all. In fact, if felt kind of pleasant. After pounding her butthole restlessly for some time, he’d widened it a fair amount, so having it contract once more against his dick felt really nice. Plus, he’d been going at her ass for so long that his penis was starting to reach its peak point of pleasure. 

With his balls filling to their maximum capacity, Robin began trusting his hips as hard as he could into ‘Daisy’. He only had a few more moments to enjoy her succulent cavern and god damn it he was going to enjoy them. ‘Daisy’ on her part felt as if she was about to explode. The vicious attacks of pleasure that had been orchestrated on her mind were so severe that she couldn’t think of anything but release. Her entire body yearned for it, her dick throbbing madly as her cock prepared for the final blow. 

Then, in a chorus of mad lust and pleasure, the three of them sang out in harmony as orgasm washed over all of them. Robin grunted harshly, releasing waves upon waves of his sperm as he plunged his cock to the depths of ‘Daisy’s ass. ‘Daisy’s’ entire body spasmed in bliss as her hole was filled with gallons of Robin’s seed, whilst her own cock trembled as it spouted its own fluid into ‘Peach’s’ mouth. As for ‘Peach’, she merely sat in a state of dazed joy as cum flowed through her mouth, her penis sputtering tiny ropes of cum onto the cold floor.

The three remained this way for some time, trying to savor the sweet afterglow of orgasm for as long as they could. Then Robin slowly pulled his flaccid cock out of ‘Daisy’s’ butt, looking with pride at the gaping hole dripping with his sperm. ‘Peach’ licked every single droplet of sperm of ‘Daisy’s dick, tasting it carefully in order to see if it was better than Robin’s sperm (It wasn’t). And ‘Daisy… She remained in her position frozen for some time, as if her body was still trying to comprehend what had just happened. However, she eventually just plopped on top of the bed, collapsing in exhaustion after all the sensations she went through. Robin and ‘Peach’ looked upon the tuckered-out princess with warmth. It was so cute how she’d just fallen asleep right after having sex. Nevertheless, after the tiring day both had, they happily decided to join her.

Robin laid down comfortably on Lucina’s bed. With a satisfied smile on his face, and a princess resting peacefully at each of his sides, he let out a fulfilled sigh. It wasn’t always that he’d felt as much inner peace as he felt currently, with everything that happened in Yllisse and then all the fighting he had to participate in now. But at this moment, he truly felt as if all was well in his life.

“Hey, Robi…”

Hearing the sudden whisper, Robin turned to his left towards ‘Peach’ who nuzzled gently against him. 

“I will say… I was very surprised you picked Roy.” She continued. “I never thought you’d- um- you know… Swing that way.”

Bewilderment spread onto Robin’s face. “Sw-swing that way? What do you mean?”

“Oh, don’t be silly Robi.” ‘Peach’ responded matter-of-factly. “You picked a man for your harem. I just didn’t think you’d be gay, that’s all.”

“I-I-I’M NOT GAY!” Robin yelled defensively, making ‘Daisy’ shift in her sleep next to him. “Er- I’m not gay.”

“Really?” ‘Peach’ said incredulously. “You just had sexual relationships with Roy. Who’s a guy. And you did him hard. Super hard. What would you call tha-?”

“Yeah, but he’s in a dress!” Robin interrupted her.

“Yeah, but he also has a penis.” ‘Peach’ quickly retorted. 

Silence filled the room, as Robin thought very deeply over ‘Peach’s’ statements.

“Anyways… Even if you are, you can’t be that gay. After all, you did have sex with me and I’m a woman so…” She snuggled closely to his chest, closing her eyes. “Goodnight.”

As the two princesses left the real world to enter dreamland, Robin’s eyes remained wide open. ‘Peach’s’ words echoed loudly in in his head, repeating themselves over and over again. He kept trying to come up with arguments to rationalize his actions, but in the end they all lead to the same road. That night, Robin could not get a wink of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, finally here it is. After two long months of hard work, I’ve finally finished the story for my 100 follower contest, the sequel for The Hypnosis of Princess M̶a̶r̶t̶h̶ Peach.Thank you for your patience while waiting for me to finish this, and thanks to all that have been following and supporting my work thus far. With Fall break coming up soon, I’ll try to get another story done this month. And once Winter break starts, then I’ll really be able to get back into writing. I’m probably even going to start requests back up again. Anyways, like the last one, this story is based on some drawings made by sealguy like this and this. His stuff is really good so go check it out! As for this story, I might’ve gone a bit overboard with this one. I think this is the longest ‘chapter’ or single story I’ve written. And even though I think I might’ve not put enough lewd stuff in it, I hope you still enjoyed it nonetheless! Cheers! And until next time!


End file.
